


Route 5: not found

by shichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Series, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto ha passato la maggior parte delle vacanze incollato a un otome game. Sì, uno di quei giochi per ragazze dove la protagonista finisce sempre irrimediabilmente circondata da ragazzi più o meno affascinanti, dalla storia generalmente anche abbastanza complessa, tra i quali tutte finiscono con l’avere un preferito. O due. O magari desiderano l’harem e basta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Route 5: not found

**Author's Note:**

> Richiesto da Oducchan @ [summertimerec](http://summertimerec.tumblr.com/)  
> Faccio presente all’inizio, in modo che la lettura non risulti troppo macchinosa: l’anno scolastico giapponese inizia ad Aprile e finisce a Marzo. Le vacanze estive vanno dall’ultima settimana di Luglio alla prima di Settembre, più due pause più brevi in inverno (sotto Natale, grosso modo) e in primavera.  
> Gli otome game sono giochi – generalmente per un pubblico femminile – dove si impersona la protagonista e si può scegliere tra varie storie (route) a cui corrisponde un personaggio maschile che si deve conquistare.  
> Il matsuri è un termine che indica le feste tradizionali giapponesi, spesso con origini cinesi.  
> Questa fanfic è “what if” per tante cose (non sappiamo come si siano conosciuti questi due, se si conoscessero prima della scuola, etc), quindi prendetelo come headcanon

Akaashi non ha idea di che faccia stia facendo al momento, ma è sicuro che sia ben diversa dalla solita imperturbabilità che caratterizza la sua espressione. Per quel che ricorda poche cose lo hanno davvero lasciato basito nella sua breve e giovane vita, e quelle poche sono sempre state archiviabili in breve tempo nella sua testa: non più di una manciata di secondi spesa per rendersi conto dell’accaduto, analizzarlo e capire che non era poi così eccezionale. O che poteva esserci di peggio, comunque.  
Bokuto Koutarou è un senpai molesto: Keiji lo ha subito etichettato come tale – non che gli si possa dare torto – e, benché abbia imparato ad apprezzarlo come compagno di squadra e nonostante abbiano un _feeling_ sul campo non indifferente, questo non offusca per nulla il suo giudizio. Considera l’altro un bambinone, e come tutti quelli della sua “specie” finisce con l’essere irragionevole, spontaneo e imprevedibile.  
Akaashi ha fatto un solo errore di valutazione, se ne rende conto mentre entrambi si guardano in maniera più o meno allucinata, come se gli avessero svuotato addosso un secchio di acqua gelida in pieno inverno; scorge in Bokuto qualcosa che somiglia al terrore, ma che non sa interpretare più di così, perché capisce che il proprio sbaglio è stato uno e uno soltanto: credere che alla stupidità ci fosse un limite.

  
Bokuto ha passato la maggior parte delle vacanze incollato a un _otome_ _game_. Sì, uno di quei giochi per ragazze dove la protagonista finisce sempre irrimediabilmente circondata da ragazzi più o meno affascinanti, dalla storia generalmente anche abbastanza complessa, tra i quali tutte finiscono con l’avere un preferito. O due. O magari desiderano l’harem e basta.  
Quando ha fatto una testa così al suo fidato compagno di classe nonché amico delle medie, Koutarou si è premurato di spiegare tutto nei minimi dettagli; se si considera che è il tipo di persona che non tralascia nulla e che parte sempre “dall’inizio”, non è difficile immaginare quanto _lungo_ sia stato il suo racconto.  
Non ha potuto tralasciare, ovviamente, come sia venuto in possesso del gioco: i suoi vicini hanno ospitato una nipote, una ragazzina che ha appena finito la prima media e che ha impiegato sì e no mezza giornata per iniziare a chiamarlo “Kou-nii” e introdurlo al fantastico, mirabolante (assolutamente gay, se ci gioca un ragazzo) mondo degli _otome_.  
Già quando Bokuto ha reso partecipe l’amico del titolo del gioco, quella povera anima che lo stava ascoltando si è chiesto perché mai uno della loro età dovrebbe sentirsi invogliato a giocare anziché a fuggire: che razza di titolo è “ _Your_ _lovely, naughty coach_ ”, per l’amor di Dio?  
«Ci sono quattro _route_ tra cui scegliere, ero indeciso ma poi… poi! L’ho visto, era lì, non puoi capire finché non vedi. Sembra un’idiozia» ha sproloquiato in quell’occasione, e il suo amico ha pensato che non è che lo sembrava, lo era «ma domani mi porto dietro la _console_ e ti faccio vedere!»  
Ovviamente quando questo è successo, Koutarou si è preso la briga di raccontargli tutta la trama fino al punto in cui era arrivato con il gioco – acquistato, neanche a dirlo, perché sarebbe stato ancora salvabile se ci avesse giocato solo in presenza della nipote dei vicini. Uno avrebbe potuto pensare che lo faceva per simpatia, per gentilezza e invece no, Bokuto se l’è comprato perché fosse chiaro che gli piaceva proprio.  
Così ha spiegato di come Mitsuru, il personaggio da lui scelto come prima (e unica) _route_ , sia inizialmente il coach più esigente e che non è sicuro delle tue possibilità, e come poi invece ti sproni quando la trama prende una piega un po’ depressa. Gli ha raccontato dell’entusiasmo che si è ritrovato a provare lui stesso, di quando si è immedesimato così tanto con la protagonista da essersi persino commosso, e del brodo di giuggiole che nessun liceale renderebbe noto nemmeno ai suoi genitori, perché l’amore incondizionato non può arrivare fin lì, deve pur averlo un limite.  
Si è anche offeso, Koutarou, quando l’amico si è rifiutato categoricamente di sentirlo fare il _fanboy_ sulle scene romantiche; così, il povero Bokuto si è fermato, le ali dell’entusiasmo brutalmente tarpate.  
Per il momento.  
«Ehi, Kou!» si sente chiamare e si volta, un compagno di classe che gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e lo saluta con un sorriso; lui ricambia con uno ampio e contento, ed è probabilmente uno dei pochi che ha così tanta voglia di rimettere piede sul suolo scolastico. I suoi amici non ci badano nemmeno più, sapendo che per Bokuto “scuola” significa più che altro “palestra e attività del club”, cosa che almeno giustifica tutto quell’entusiasmo.  
Le domande di rito al ritorno dalle vacanze si susseguono più o meno nel solito ordine che sembra quasi prestabilito – “dove sei stato”, “cosa hai fatto”, “hai finito i compiti” – ed è incauto da parte loro, perché questo dà modo a Bokuto di ripartire con i suoi racconti, forte del fatto che non ne ha ancora rifilati a nessuno dei tre.  
«Ho provato un gioco fighissimo e—» e nessuno dei presenti viene a sapere cosa renda così interessante il gioco in questione perché Koutarou si blocca sul posto e assume un’aria troppo ebete persino per i suoi massimi standard, guardando davanti a sé come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
A quel punto gli amici non possono che seguire il suo sguardo come meglio possono, ma è chiaro che non vedono la stessa cosa: ciò che inquadrano i compagni è uno studente, certamente una matricola tra le tante, che tiene in mano un foglietto che squadra con apparente attenzione.  
Ciò che Bokuto vede è qualcosa che lo porta a partire in quarta verso il povero malcapitato, senza dare spiegazioni. Anche per questo gli ignari compagni non fanno in tempo a fare nulla: né registrare cosa stia effettivamente accadendo, né fermarlo prima che sia troppo tardi.  
Così il ragazzo si porta fino alla matricola, che alza lo sguardo su di lui non perché si senta osservato, ma per lo stesso motivo per cui _tutti_ gli studenti nel raggio di quattro metri stanno fissando lo studente: un pazzo che corre chiamando a gran voce «Mitsuru!» come se ne andasse della sua stessa (inutile) vita.  
Naturalmente, il poveretto non si chiama affatto Mitsuru e non è il personaggio di un gioco.  
Com’è prevedibile, ignora Bokuto e si gira dall’altra parte, continuando per la sua strada come se niente fosse.

Quando, una settimana dopo, Akaashi si ritrova a guardare Bokuto una volta entrato in palestra per il suo primo giorno nel club di pallavolo, non può fare a meno di vacillare per un istante.  
Insieme ad altri due ragazzi, nessuno dei quali è della sua classe, si presenta come è prassi che le matricole facciano: «Akaashi Keiji, gioco nel ruolo di alzatore dalle scuole medie.» pronuncia con un piccolo inchino educato, non potendo evitarsi di sbirciare Bokuto, di cui ignora l’identità. Forse teme di vederlo sbracciarsi e chiamarlo di nuovo con un nome che non è il suo, non lo sa bene nemmeno lui a dire il vero.  
Non avviene niente di tutto ciò, ma a guardarlo Keiji ha la sensazione che l’altro sia come un cane che freme per farti le feste, ma al quale è stato vietato di saltarti addosso perché sei un ospite.  
Lo ignora comunque per la maggior parte del tempo, unendosi alle altre matricole e cominciando il riscaldamento, portando avanti gli esercizi man mano che gli vengono spiegati dall’allenatore, fino a che non finisce sotto rete per il giro di schiacciate.   
È un esercizio assolutamente di _routine_ e che gioca a suo favore, perché è il modo migliore con cui un alzatore può prendere confidenza con attaccanti con i quali non ha mai giocato prima; opta per un palleggio standard e ne approfitta per osservare, Bokuto compreso, quando è il suo turno.  
Nota di lui che se sta zitto e si limita a fare lo sportivo non è tanto male, o almeno non sembra un pazzo che prende d’assalto gente che non conosce e che scambia per altri.  
Fa il grave errore di credere che sia stato un caso isolato, per poi essere smentito a fine allenamento quando il senpai decide di volergli assolutamente parlare mentre lui vorrebbe abbandonarsi al _pocari_.  
«Allora non ti chiami Mitsuru, eh?» esordisce in un modo tanto assurdo che Akaashi riesce solo a guardarlo. Non è certo di come dovrebbe rispondere, visto che dalla presentazione che ha fatto quasi due ore prima è abbastanza sicuro che sia chiaro che non è quello il suo nome.  
«Ah, io sono Bokuto Koutarou! E sono _l’ace_ , beh, lo sarò comunque entro la fine dell’anno, poco ma sicuro!» comunica con un sorriso ampio; pur nella confusione del momento, Keiji ha modo di osservare che almeno è un tipo che tiene su il morale e non si piange addosso.  
«Volevo trovarti per scusarmi del primo giorno, ti ho anche cercato per le classi» come lo ha _cercato_? «e ho chiesto in giro provando a descriverti meglio che potevo» Keiji non è sicuro di voler sapere in quanti lo chiameranno “Mitsuru” da qui alla fine del liceo «ma alla fine sembra che non servisse, eh!»  
«Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi. Mi hai sorpreso, ma ho capito che mi hai scambiato per qualcun altro.» assicura, ed è convinto che possa tutto sommato finire così.  
Chiaramente non sa con chi ha a che fare.  
«Sì, è che vi somigliate tantissimo! Anche troppo, dico davvero!» e Akaashi sarebbe anche disposto a starlo a sentire ancora per un poco, non fosse altro perché si tratta comunque di un senpai che sta conoscendo il suo primo giorno nel club, ma non riesce a mantenere il silenzio quando nello sproloquio si menziona un _videogame_ e soprattutto quando Bokuto inizia a parlare di “destino”.  
«…Cosa?» domanda infatti, mentre sta camminando verso lo spogliatoio per recuperare le sue cose, fare una doccia veloce e cambiarsi.  
Bokuto gli rivolge l’ennesimo sorriso allegro, mentre gli ripete: «Se ti ho incontrato proprio dopo aver passato quasi tutte le vacanze a giocare la _route_ di Mitsuru, deve proprio essere destino!»  
Keiji non sa se lo preoccupi di più scoprire nel dettaglio di che gioco si tratti, o il fatto che l’altro sembri credere sul serio a quanto sta dicendo.

Per Akaashi non è stato difficile capire che Bokuto tutto sommato è una persona innocua, che va preso come un bambino certe volte, ma che sul campo è uno di quegli atleti che ti motiva con un solo cenno, uno di quelli che probabilmente vengono indicati come “leader nati” da un certo momento della loro carriera in poi.   
Koutarou gli ha reso tutto molto semplice, visto che da quando Keiji si è unito alla squadra lui non ha smesso un attimo di stargli addosso: ha iniziato durante il riscaldamento, per poi chiamarlo di continuo perché gli alzasse qualche pallone ad allenamento finito, affiancandolo una volta usciti dallo spogliatoio per fare un pezzo di strada insieme. Akaashi non ha mai capito se fossero scuse o meno, ma non ci ha mai visto nulla di male se non il fatto che il più grande è rumoroso; non è nulla di insopportabile però, quindi lo ha lasciato fare.  
Così sono passati fin troppo velocemente all’estate, con il caldo fastidioso che rende la palestra qualcosa di anche troppo simile a un girone dell’Inferno, l’aria che si secca tanto che sembra di non respirare nemmeno, gli allenamenti in cui il _pocari_ sembra l’unica cosa per cui valga la pena vivere e penare finché la maglietta non diventa una seconda pelle addosso.  
Bokuto ha smesso di parlargli di allenatori giovanissimi che ti ammiccano in un gioco presumibilmente per ragazze da quasi due mesi, e Keiji non potrebbe esserne più felice. In compenso, l’altro si sente ancor più a suo agio in sua presenza, o almeno così crede visto che sono aumentate le occasioni per un contatto fisico – nulla di che o di prolungato, Akaashi ha solo notato la facilità con cui l’altro gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, gli lascia qualche colpetto affettuoso sulla testa, lo picchietta con l’indice sulla fronte quando secondo lui Akaashi si acciglia troppo, perso a pensare a chissà quale strategia.  
Keiji a volte ha la tentazione di dirgli che se lo risparmierebbe, visto che è soltanto al primo anno e in teoria non è nemmeno un titolare, se non fosse che Bokuto ha la capacità di sentirsi il padrone del mondo un istante prima e un incapace che crede la palla sia quadrata l’attimo dopo.   
Non glielo dice perché i contro sono molti, molti più dei pro.  
Sobbalza appena quando si ritrova a pochi centimetri dal naso un ghiacciolo, e gli basta alzare di poco lo sguardo per notare un Bokuto sorridente che glielo porge; prende il bastoncino tra due dita e continua a guardarlo, cerca di capire il senso ma non ce n’è uno particolare. Lascia perdere, perché entrare nella testa di Bokuto ucciderebbe chiunque, di questo è sicuro anche dopo pochi mesi di conoscenza.  
«Non mi dici nemmeno grazie?»  
«Grazie.»  
«Ma così non conta, sembra che ti ho costretto io!» lo riprende, s’imbroncia, poi ridacchia e comincia a camminare gustandosi il ghiacciolo. Keiji, mentre lo affianca, si rende conto che non smette mai di stupirsi nel notare quanto espressivo sia il viso dell’altro: forse anche quello lo rende il tipo di atleta che va d’accordo con tutta la squadra e che è apprezzato dai pari ruolo – non il fatto che sia mezzo lunatico, no, il fatto che riesca ad essere così spontaneo e trasparente da non aver bisogno di celare le emozioni dietro espressioni costruite ad arte.  
Questo gli piace.   
  
Luglio raggiunge la fine, e con essa arrivano le vacanze estive.  
Akaashi le passa fra compiti, campo estivo con la squadra e ancora compiti, una visita ai nonni fuori città e con il fedele ventilatore nella sua stanza. Non ha nemmeno il tempo di far caso a quanto senza Bokuto l’ambiente che lo circonda sia poco rumoroso, perché il campo estivo è proprio a metà – o quasi – delle vacanze. I quaranta lunghi giorni che dovrebbe passare lontano dai suoi compagni vengono dimezzati, e verso la fine della pausa estiva si organizzano persino per un _matsuri_ nelle vicinanze, al quale Keiji non riesce ad andare proprio all’ultimo minuto.  
Nonostante la sua squadra gli piaccia non reputa grave la propria assenza, specie perché non può farci nulla; se ne pente quando all’una di notte gli arriva un messaggio da Bokuto pieno di emoticon idiote e piagnucolii che gli fanno sentire la voce nella sua testa come se l’altro fosse nella stanza.  
Sorride e nemmeno se ne accorge – anche se gli scrive per ripicca che stava dormendo e che lo ha svegliato, senza motivo visto che da lì a tre giorni si vedranno nuovamente a scuola.  
Settembre passa più in fretta del previsto, e l’unica cosa degna di nota è che Bokuto si fa offrire (ossia chiede spudoratamente ad Akaashi di farlo) una ciotola di _ramen_ di ritorno dalla trasferta di un’amichevole; motiva il tutto con un melodrammatico: «Sei l’unico che si è dimenticato il mio compleanno!» con tanto di sospiro teatrale.  
Keiji non ha cuore di dire che non l’ha dimenticato, non l’ha proprio mai saputo che il venti di quel mese era il suo compleanno. Ha questa visione di Bokuto che gli si attacca addosso piagnucolando cose come “ _sono così poco importante per te che non hai nemmeno mai saputo quando sono nato?_ ” che non vuole assolutamente rendere realtà.  
Ottobre porta con sé quello che un compagno di classe di Bokuto definisce, in presenza di Akaashi, “il male incarnato sulla Terra”; lui è già pronto ad aspettarsi un cataclisma quando scopre che il problema è l’uscita di un _otome_ _game_ , che di per sé non sarebbe nulla di tragico e soprattutto non lo interesserebbe affatto, non fosse che rende Koutarou scalpitante come se fosse improvvisamente la Vigilia e Babbo Natale fosse in debito con lui di dieci anni e dovesse saldare tutto insieme.  
Pochi giorni dopo, mentre Bokuto gli piazza sotto il naso una _console_ sul cui schermo sta in bella mostra il menù principale del gioco, con quattro tizi che lo fissano ammiccanti e il titolo “ _Your_ _lovely, naughty coach II_ ”, Akaashi rimpiange di aver sottovalutato la questione.  
«Cos’è.»  
«Il gioco dove c’è la tua copia con cinque anni di più, Akaashi!»  
Ovviamente Keiji non ha la minima intenzione di guardare.  
Come c’è da aspettarsi, a Bokuto la sua opinione non interessa.

  
Akaashi ha fatto un solo errore di valutazione, se ne rende conto mentre entrambi si guardano in maniera più o meno allucinata, come se gli avessero svuotato addosso un secchio di acqua gelida in pieno inverno; scorge in Bokuto qualcosa che somiglia al terrore, ma che non sa interpretare più di così, perché capisce che il proprio sbaglio è stato uno e uno soltanto: credere che alla stupidità ci fosse un limite.  
Il paragone con il secchio non è poi così sbagliato, visto che Febbraio è appena iniziato e di certo non fa caldo.  
Bokuto lo sta guardando come se nemmeno lui si capacitasse di quanto avvenuto; Keiji sente ancora nelle orecchie il «Mi piaci!» che l’altro ha quasi urlato, questo _dopo_ averlo baciato a tradimento per motivi che lui non comprende – e buon per loro che lì non c’è nessuno, al momento, per una serie di fortunati eventi che Akaashi non ha la forza di considerare.  
Koutarou è una persona semplice e sincera, questo ormai lui lo sa meglio di chiunque altro: è quasi un anno che sta con lui tutti i giorni, a volte anche dopo gli allenamenti. Sa che Bokuto è il pilastro della squadra ma che ci sono momenti in cui non si sente abbastanza nemmeno per essere il pilastro di se stesso.  
Sa che non scherzerebbe mai su una cosa del genere, che non la direbbe senza motivo – o meglio lo direbbe senza nemmeno rendersi conto che può essere frainteso, e al massimo ci riderebbe su se questo avvenisse, ma non direbbe mai “mi piaci” a qualcuno senza crederci davvero, non facendo quella faccia. Quella consapevolezza spiazza Akaashi perché sì, aveva notato che era lui la matricola con cui Bokuto passava più tempo, ma niente gli aveva mai fatto pensare che ci fosse un trattamento speciale con un secondo fine.  
Semplicemente perché non farebbe mai il torto di credere che Koutarou sia quel tipo di persona. Ma questo rende l’affermazione del compagno ancora più forte, ancora più destabilizzante, e Keiji si sforza di capire perché proprio lui, perché non qualcun altro, perché non _una ragazza_. Non ha preconcetti, è solo una questione di “logica”.  
E di non sapere cosa dire e cosa fare. Non si tratta di opzione migliore come quando deve decidere se servirlo in partita o se aprire il gioco dalla parte opposta, no.  
Sarebbe facile, se si trattasse solo di quello.  
«Bokuto—» inizia anche se non ha deciso nella sua testa cosa dire, ma si rivela inutile preoccuparsene perché Koutarou sembra uscire dal momento di panico che lo ha bloccato sul posto e si avvicina con due, tre falcate al massimo; gli poggia le mani sulle spalle e lo sente stringere immediatamente la presa, come se solo in quel modo avesse la certezza di non vederlo girarsi e correre via.  
Perché mai dovrebbe, questo pensa Keiji, ma non sa dire se è perché non fuggirebbe mai da Bokuto, dalla situazione, o se è perché non prova fastidio alle sue parole.  
«Io…! Non intendevo, sì beh lo intendevo, voglio dire… quello che ho detto…!» è così nel panico che Akaashi sente il principio di confusione e agitazione che gli aveva stretto il petto abbandonarlo come acqua che scivola su una superficie qualsiasi.  
«Ero serio— sono serio! Serissimo!» vorrebbe dirgli che lo sente, che non serve che strilli visto che gli sta a neanche mezzo metro, ma Bokuto – lui e la sua idiozia, lui e il suo pessimo tempismo, lui e la spontaneità che gli impedisce di tenersi stretti i sentimenti senza doverli per forza mostrare a chiunque – è già in avanti, troppo vicino; lo sta baciando prima ancora che Keiji se ne renda davvero conto.  
C’è quell’istante di sorpresa in cui rimane perfettamente immobile che gli serve per considerare come siano passati da un impacciato sfiorarsi di labbra, che poco prima e contro ogni logica ha imbarazzato più Bokuto che non lui, a un contatto ancora innocuo ma che sa di urgenza.  
Non dura comunque molto più di prima: l’altro si scosta come se Akaashi gli avesse mollato un pugno – c’è andato molto vicino, deve ammetterlo – e lo guarda, ancora più nel panico.  
«L’ho fatto di nuovo.» lo dice come se non se lo fosse aspettato.   
Keiji aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza le mani, raggiunge il giacchetto della divisa altrui e lo stringe; non si stupisce che l’altro sembri aspettarsi un colpo da qualche parte, o magari una testata.  
«Sei serio?» lo sente scivolare tra le proprie labbra anche se aveva in mente tutt’altra domanda.  
Bokuto lo fissa e non osa fiatare, annuisce con decisione ma niente di più.  
«Io ti piaccio.»  
Annuisce.  
«In quel senso.»  
Ancora un cenno affermativo.  
«…Sono un maschio, lo sai?» se ne accerta perché con Bokuto, davvero, non si può mai sapere. Lo vede arrossire, tanto, ma non si fa impietosire. Lo guarda, l’altro fa lo stesso, e alla fine volta il viso di lato e sbuffa, allena la presa sulle sue spalle ma non toglie le mani da lì.  
Torna a guardarlo e Keiji è sicuro che quello sia un principio di broncio: pazienza, si dice, al momento non ha testa di fare l’alzatore giudizioso che calcola ogni minima reazione del proprio _ace_.  
«Certo che lo so, che sei un maschio.» borbotta offeso – _ah_ , pensa Akaashi, _l’ha presa come se gli stessi dando dello stupido_.  
«Non puoi piacermi comunque?» lo chiede con una tale disinvoltura che lui allenta la presa sulla giacca senza rendersene conto, mentre lo vede avvicinare di nuovo il viso fino a rendere quasi fastidioso il contatto visivo.  
«Mi piaci.» mormora, e la punta del suo naso sfiora quella di Keiji «Mi piaci tanto.» la fronte di Bokuto è contro la sua, ormai «Davvero. Mi piaci davvero, Akaashi.» sorride. Lo fa prima di colmare ancora la distanza tra loro, lo fa mentre lo bacia senza approfondire il contatto, lo fa quando si scosta e ridacchia piano, imbarazzato ma così contento che lo capirebbe chiunque solo guardandolo.  
Akaashi sente il calore concentrarsi sul volto e sa di essere arrossito.  
Ci sono tante cose che potrebbe dirgli, ma viso a parte sente il calore nel petto, lo stomaco chiuso, e la fastidiosa sensazione di un sorriso che spinge per incurvargli le labbra anche se lui non vorrebbe, perché è convinto che sembrerebbe davvero stupido se ora si mettesse a sorridere lì con Bokuto.  
Sa che non ha scampo e quindi inspira, alza un piede, e pesta quello del compagno.   
Koutarou si ritrae di scatto più per istinto che non per vero dolore, e lo guarda indignato: «Ehi!»  
«Non era comunque questo il luogo adatto a dirmelo.» gli fa presente, voltandosi e iniziando a camminare, deciso a non voltarsi finché non sarà almeno fuori dal cancello della scuola.


End file.
